1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protein crystal comprising the processivity clamp factor of DNA polymerase and a peptide comprising all or part of the processivity clamp factor binding sequence of a processivity clamp factor interacting protein, and its uses, in particular for the screening, the design or the modification of ligands of the processivity clamp factor of DNA polymerase.
2. Description of the Related Art
The presence of lesions on DNA may severely impair its replication and have dramatic consequences on cells survival. Beside the activity of efficient repair processes, which remove most of the lesions from DNA before replication occurs, the replisome is able to cope with replication blocking DNA lesions, thanks to specialized biochemical processes referred to as damaged DNA tolerance pathways. Translesion synthesis (TLS) is one of these mechanisms which requires the incorporation of a nucleotide opposite and past the lesion. Depending on the nature of the incorporated nucleotide relative to the parental sequence, the TLS process is error-free or mutagenic. TLS has recently gained much understanding, with the discovery of specialized DNA polymerases, which are able to replicate through lesions which otherwise impede the progression of DNA polymerases involved in replication. These new polymerases have been found in both prokaryotes and eukaryotes and most of them have been classified in the Y superfamily (Ohmori et al., 2001). In Escherichia coli, two such polymerases have been identified, Pol IV (DinB) (Wagner et al., 1999) and Pol V (Tang et al., 1999; Reuven et al., 1999), whereas Pol II polymerase has also been shown to perform TLS, although it belongs to the B family (Napolitano et al., 2000; Becherel et al., 2001; Fuchs et al, 2001). Interestingly, all these three polymerase genes are part of the SOS network and are induced upon the arrest of replication due to the presence of replicase blocking lesions onto DNA.
The discovery of translesional polymerases (Ohmori et al., 2001) resulted in a major modification of the molecular model of TLS and resulting lesion induced mutagenesis. The previous model, essentially built on genetic experiments in E. coli (Bridges and Woodgates, 1985) suggested that the replicative polymerase stalled at blocking lesions was assisted by SOS induced proteins, whose functions were expected to facilitate the polymerase progression through the lesion by increasing its anchoring onto modified DNA or by reducing its fidelity either by alteration of the correct nucleotide selection process and/or by inhibition of its proofreading activity. The current new model (Cordonnier et al., 1999) proposes that the blocked replicative polymerase is replaced by one or several TLS polymerases that cooperate at different steps of the translesional process, namely incorporation opposite the lesion and elongation of the lesion terminus, to ensure an efficient bypass of the lesion. These polymerases further dissociate from the DNA substrate and the replicative enzyme resumes its synthesis function.
It was demonstrated that prokaryotic and eukaryotic replicative polymerases (Pol III holoenzyme of E. coli, pol C, eukaryotic pol δ and pol ε) physically interact with their respective processivity clamp factor, also called sliding clamp. Moreover, all prokaryotic and most eukaryotic TLS polymerases also interact with their processivity clamp factor (Lenne-Samuel et al., 2002; Wagner et al., 2000; Becherel et al., 2002; Haracska et al., 2002; Haracska et al., 2001a; Haracska et al., 2001b). These clamps, which act by increasing the replicative polymerase processivity (Bruck and O'Donnel, 2001), are homodimeric (β of E. coli) or homotrimeric (gp45 of T4/RB69 or PCNA in eukaryotes) toroid-shape molecules that are loaded onto DNA near primer-template junctions, by specific clamp loader complexes (e.g. the so-called γ complex in E. coli and RFC in eukaryotes). The β and PCNA monomers fold into structurally similar subdomains (3 and 2, respectively), despite a lack of internal homology in their amino acids sequences, so that the ring presents a pseudo-six-fold symmetry. A consensus pentapeptidic sequence, QL(SD)LF, conserved among eubacteria, was identified in most of the β-binding proteins as the motif mediating their connection with the clamp, through hydrophobic interactions (Dalrymple et al., 2001). Similarly, a eukaryotic PCNA (or alternative sliding clamps) consensus binding sequence has been identified. A recent study in E. coli demonstrated that the integrity of this motif is absolutely required for the inducible polymerases to perform TLS: Pol IV and Pol II mutant proteins deleted for their β-clamp binding motif retain their polymerase activity, but loose their functions in the TLS process in vivo, highlightening the fact that their functional interaction with β is crucial for translesion DNA synthesis and mutagenesis (Becherel et al., 2002; Lenne-Samuel et al., 2002).
The presence of several TLS polymerases within a single organism has remained a puzzling question. Analysis of the TLS process in E. coli indicated that, depending on both the nature of the lesion and the local DNA sequence, one or several TLS polymerases may participate to a single TLS event (Napolitano et al., 2000; Wagner et al., 2002). TLS appears as a complex process where a pool of low fidelity polymerases replace the highly stringent replisome and eventually exchange mutually to accommodate the large variety of DNA lesions and to ensure ultimately the completion of DNA replication. Whether this polymerase switching process is somehow coordinated or simply occurs on the basis of competition between the different TLS polymerases is not yet known.